Old underground pipes sometimes must be removed and replaced with new pipes. Some old pipes contain asbestos, which requires special handling for removal. Removal of pipe, such as asbestos cement, creates health risks, since the asbestos may become airborne, and can flow into the soil and/or water table. The Environmental Protection Agency requires that such asbestos-containing pipes can only be removed by digging a ditch, manually picking up sections or pieces of pipe and placing it in a plastic bag or container, and then taking the bagged material to a hazardous waste disposal site. The alternative to the EPA regulations is to leave the pipe in the ground, which still has potential for soil and water contamination, while depreciating property values for the owners.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool and method for safely and economically removing underground asbestos-containing pipe.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool and method for handling and disposing of asbestos-containing pipe which is a viable alternative to current EPA requirements.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool having an internal guide head with cutting elements for breaking up material inside the old pipe and a second set of cutting elements for breaking or grinding the old pipe into pieces.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for safely replacing old, asbestos-containing pipes with new non-asbestos pipes.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for removing underground asbestos-containing pipes and encapsulating the hazardous asbestos materials for safe and easy disposal.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.